Summer Showers
by layalatania
Summary: After a run through the rain Hoagie and Abby relax under the shade of a birtch tree. Pure fluff.


It was a peaceful afternoon; the day sultry. The air languid. Abigail Lincoln a surprisingly small curly haired woman lay sprawled under the delicate shade of a tall birch tree. Close to her lay the long sinewy form of a man sopping wet- half bare in the July heat. She sighed into the hot wind moving just so to relinquish the prickling of damp grass beneath her bottom.

Further below the sight of her naked feet dangled fingers tickling just so against the carriage of her foot. The large narrow fingers fled panic seizing the long appendages as tiny brown toes kicked against them. Hoagie startled a shriek, rushing back in with mischievous hands as he took the resting girl by the foot.

He tempted to kiss every little toe. Abby squirming against him wove in and out of his grasp barreled by a tummy of giggles. Much like a child she wreathed beneath his prodding fingers trying vainly to unlatch her trapped feet from the sadistic tickle monster.

Blindly threats of mistreatment wriggled from the girls mouth, a surly promise that the fawn haired boy wouldn't be to happy in the near future. The pout so infamous on her face melded away due to the cheeky brunette.

A fluttery kiss unsuspecting and chaste quickly diminished her thoughts of revenge. Followed by another and another in such a series of flusters that she could no longer decipher up from down nor the pain of giggling belly as they fought for affection.

Long forgotten were wet feet; sculpted instead by the tether of heavy breathing and dusted skin. Under the shadows soaked to the bone both teens giggled at their frumpled appearance. A hand gentle and coaxing dug its way through long soppy curls. Already threading halfway through the tangled mane before leaning down against sensitive brown skin.

Chin nestled deep into a shuddering neck he breathed against her skin. "_Abby..._" A hitch of breathe was his answer. The wily smile on his lip brushing so brusquely against her nape were more than enough to cause her to squeal. Soon A wetness touched all to gently on sensitive skin; the owner of such naughty lips crinkled daring blue eyes at her.

Red blotched her skin but she looked so undeniably cute blushing below him. Leaning forward fingers cuffed into loose spools he met the wide shimmering coals of brown; admiring the way in which her round eyebrows furrowed to the top of her head. Nearing closer the expectation was drawn on her face. Big brown eyes avoiding, fluttering down embarrassed to be stealing kisses in such a public space and yet so thrilled to do so.

Their heads melded together noses brushing as his damp fallen hair itched against her forehead. She never understood his penchant for such an action. It wasn't a kiss but felt much more intimate. Those fingers that found such penchant in punishing her with tickles now carved strongly onto her face massaging long circular strokes onto her temple. For a moment honey eyes flickered back gauging the depths of such mesmerizing pools of blue. What met her sight was the wolfish of smiles collected with such innocent baby blues.

He was laughing at her, but Abby didn't mind. Their laughter was always for the two to share. Matching her partner the girl curled in the warmth of such a large body palmed little brown fingers against a strong jaw falling into the comfort of his broad form.

A hum almost lustful in its baring escaped his throat coaxed by the fairy-like flutters of lashes on his exposed chest. Why had he come out of his shirt again? The sudden spew of coldness signaling the evening had him questioning. Enraptured once again by the trickling fingers dipped around his spine quickly reminded him.

While it may have been quite a tantalizing sight to see his little beloved transparent under the affects of a sun-shower; his nerves wouldn't have lasted more than few minutes before devouring such a lovely morsel then and there.

Wrapping his hands around her round little form he pulled her closer to him. A giggle so feminine and charming escaped her mouth, surprising the man whose girlfriend was far from _womanly _type giggles_._

"What's so funny?"

She tapped her fingers against his sternum liking the shudder that escaped his shivering skin, "You smell like chilli dogs and motor oil." Startling blue eyes stole a quizzical look at it's accuser. Ready to defend the delicate boundaries of his way of life. The crinkle of her lips caused him to fumble leaving his defense to sputter and drown. "But that's what Abby loves most about Hoagie." She cooed tipping such a ghosting kiss against his lip.

Hoagie blushed; for someone who had always been the teller of such feelings it was rather warming to be on the receiving end of such beloved words.

"Abby... I" He paused reconsidering all dilemma's of the world before responding to such kind words. "I'm really hungry." A foretelling grumble below waned his mischief. "But I love Abby most cause she cooks best out of all my friends- Owwhhh! I meant because- There's no one in the whole world- no the whole universe I'd rather run in the rain with."

"You didn't even ask me if I would-" Teased the ample woman.

"It makes me more happy that I didn't even have to ask to know you'd follow."

He tightened his embrace squeezing her so near before loosening his long arms.

"You such a sap, but Abby wouldn't have you any other way." Claimed the wet sod girl; sprawling back down toned legs resting cuffed inside the corner of his hip staring at the tiny dribbles of teardrops falling from the birch.

!-!-!

Hope you guys enjoyed; that was my first real attempt at romance; so I do hope people would kindly critic and tell me how they feel about this one-shot. Thank you- everyone who has read this and some of my other stories. I really appreciate you guys and hope you have a wonderful summer guys.


End file.
